M.F. Harris
M.F. Harris is a agent of Renautas. He is also a EVO who possess the ability to clone himself by chopping his limbs off. Dark Matters: Chapter Three Harris overhears Phoebe Frady being rejected by the Bio solutions recruiter because she is a EVO, so he approaches Phoebe and her brother Quentin Frady and he hands her a card and tells her that she should apply for a job at Renautas because they are welcoming to all people, including EVO's. Dark Matters: Chapter Four Quentin goes to Phoebe's dorm room to figure out where she went and he discovers Harris' business card. A little later, Quentin is watching the news and he sees Phoebe walking with Prime. Dark Matters: Chapter Six Harris and his team of Renautas agents enter a coin laundry mat and he takes down Quentin but before he can finish him off Harris is knocked out by a invisble man with a fire extinguisher. Heroes Reborn In "Under the Mask" Harris enters the main lobby at the Yamagato Tower and he defeats Miko Otomo very quickly after she had just taken down the security guards. He takes Miko's sword and delivers it to Erica Kravid, Erica then orders him to find out more about Miko. He attempts to interrogate Miko about her father and how she acquired the sword, but he is interrupted by Ren, distracted by Ren, Prime's left arm is cut off with a large blade. His severed arm grows into a whole Harris clone, who then returns Prime's watch. Harris travels to Midian with Erica for the E.P.I.C launch, where they pick up Molly Walker and prepare her E.P.I.C. During the E.P.I.C announcement, Harris is dispatched to the Arctic to find Malina. In "The Needs of the Many" Three of Harris' clones spot Noah, Quentin and Taylor in the hall, they take out their guns and point at them, Noah shoots the fire extinguisher which blinded the clone and gave Noah the opportunity to kill all three of them, they turned into dust. Harris and two security guards show up shortly after Bennet, Quentin and Taylor left. He tells Erica Kravid that Molly Walker is dead but he tells her that local tracking still works. She wants Prime to kill a child and to take the shadow with him. In "The Lion's Den", Harris is at Renautas with Erica Kravid, they realize that Miko Otomo and Ren Shimosawa have come there to retrieve the sword, Erica tells him to take it to her house. Erica in still upset of the E.P.I.C failure, but Prime assures her that it still partially works and that its been distributed to law enforcement. Then he goes to dispose of Molly Walker's body and sends a clone after Miko. Harris is in Quebec and has tracked down Farah Nazan, he follows her in hope that she'll lead him to Malina and she does. He wants Malina, Farah turns invisible and attempts to attack him but the E.P.I.C glasses allows him to see her even when she's invisible. Harris, the shadow and the other agents catch up to Malina and Farah, she attempts to use her ability but Phoebe uses her ability to stop her. Harris is at Renautas with the sword, he throws in the back of his car and drives away. He arrives at Erica's house just in time to save her from Noah Bennet. Prime gets away with Erica when Miko came through the window but one of his clones are captured and interrogated. In "Game Over", Prime is being tortured by Noah Bennet for the location of Hiro Nakamura. He gives them what they need and then put a device in his nose that keeps him weak. He has lead to Noah and Quentin to Eric's location, Noah threatens to kill him if anything happens. He is walking Quentin and Noah through the halls and Miko Otomo shows up right in front of him, Miko attacks Noah and that distraction allows Prime to get away, she tells Miko that she isn't real. 3 Prime clones come out of the elevators holding guns along with "The Shadow", they begin shooting at Noah, Quentin, Miko and Ren. They go and hide behind the bullet proof doors. Noah shoots one clone in the back and kills it and Miko kills another with her sword. One of Harris' clones shoot at Noah but time is stopped with the bullet just inches from Noah's face. Harris calls Erica and tells her that Hiro has escaped. In "June 13th - Part One", Harris drives Erica to Richard Schwenkman's house, Erica tells him to wait outside. He approaches Mohinder Suresh, and takes him to Erica, they've changed the schedule Mohinder now realizes everything Angela told him was true, he goes to fight but Prime shoots him with tranquilizing dart. A prime clone has Mohinder in the garage, he's about to kill him but Hiro shows up and kills him, then, 3 more Prime clones shows up, one of them run away from Mohinder but he finally catches up to Harris' clone and Prime shows the bomb that all the clones are wearing, they plan on bombing the summit, then they set the bombs off. In "June 13th - Part Two", Prime is at St. Judes Hospital, he is searching for Claire Bennet but he sees Quentin Frady and he runs away. Prime finds Noah Bennet(2014) and Caspar Abraham. He knocks out Caspar and takes Noah,he holds Noah at gun point then Matt Parkman comes in, he's working for Renautas. He wants Matt to find out where's Claire Bennet. He tells Parkman to reads Noah's(2014) mind, they learn that Claire died in child birth. Prime wants to know where the baby is but then a penny rolls in the room, thus making Noah forget everything he's knows. Prime wants to kill him now because he's useless but Caspar comes in and knocks him out. Prime tells Erica that there were two Hiro's which explains two Noah's, Erica tells him to kill the present day Hiro and Hachiro Otomo. A Prime clone comes bursting in through the door of Hiro Nakamura and Anne Clark's house, he grabs Tommy but he is teleported to the other side of the room where Noah shoots him. Prime knocks on the door of Hachiro's home and he and Otomo leave. Three Prime clones pull up to the house, they come in through different directions, all they find if Hiro, they begin to fight. In "Sundae, Bloody Sundae", Harris arrives at Erica's House and tell her that Taylor was last seen in Los Angeles, California, then they admit to using Micah Sanders for a specific purpose but they don't reveal what that reason is. Joanne runs through an ally and he pulls up and tells her to get in. In "11:53 to Odessa", Harris calls the director of Sunstone Manor, Matt Parkman, to make sure that everything is going as planned. Harris Prime enters Matt's office but Henry has shape-shifted into Matt but somehow, Harris knows which one is which and he shoots Henry in the chest thus killing him. Matt tells him about Taylor Kravid's arrival at Sunstone, he also tells him that the team is moving in on Malina. The intruders have made it outside the building, however they are met of dozens of his clones. In "Send in the Clones", Prime, Quentin and Phoebe in a car on their way to Midian, Colorado, while in the car they're watching the recorded video of Malina using her powers to calm the storm. He plans on cutting them off and killing Malina. Prime is at a intersection waiting for Luke and Malina to pass by, they eventually do and Prime pulls out in front of them stops them, Luke and Malina are forced to hide in the corn field. They capture Malina but before they could kill her, Luke comes out the field and fries the prime clone. Harris calls Erica Kravid and tells her that Matt Parkman is rogue and that he has her daughter, he goes on to tell her that Miko is there at Sunstone. Shortly after this call a Prime clone is killed by Carlos. The real Harris shows up with a axe and tells his clones that he wants Miko. He and Miko begin to fight. Originally she is getting the better of him but he comes back and gains control of the fight, in doing so, he gets Miko into a vulnerable position and he tries to kill her from behind but Miko has something else in mind, she use her long bladed weapon and stabs herself along with Prime, she then cuts off his head completely thus killing him along with all of his clones, shortly after Miko dies. Powers *'Cloning:' Harris displays the ability to create a duplicate of himself from severed organs or appendages. Harris carries a set of scissors around with him, which he uses to create duplicates — he cuts off a finger to do so. Harris's clones are also able to duplicate the clothes that the prime is wearing, but not vice versa. For example, Harris once had a clone duplicate the prime's entire suit, but the prime did not duplicate the watch that the hand the clone was generated from initially wore. It is also noted that the clones collapse into a white, granular substance resembling salt when they expire. As of now, it remains unclear as to how much control the "prime" or original Harris has over his duplicates, though they appear to act with near-perfect synchronicity when carrying out similar actions. The duration for which the duplicate survives is also unknown. Harris' ability seems unaffected by Phoebe Frady's power as even after her cloud of darkness blotted out the sky and drained the powers of all the evos at the summit, the Harris' were still able to detonate their bombs and destroy the summit. The Harris clones were connected to the original as shown with them disappearing when Miko Otomo killed the real Harris. **'Regeneration:' It is noted that this ability resembles regeneration more than the cloning displayed by individuals like Eli, as tissue growth is very clearly involved in the process of creating a duplicate. Rapid tissue growth appears to cause both the formation of the duplicate from the severed appendage and the healing of the injury that caused the appendage to be severed. Memorable Quotes To Be Added Trivia *Harris has the unique ability of "regenerative cloning", he is able to clone himself from severed limbs. Category:Villains Category:Heroes Reborn Characters Category:Evolved Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dark Matters(Prequel) Characters